


Small Comforts

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [68]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, Happy Zane, Light Angst, Sad Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Zane is happy with things and how they are going, there are things from his old life he misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> First off: **sideofrawr** , I HAD NOT INTENDED FOR THIS TO BE SAD, IT JUST HAPPENED! I'm sorry? Kinda? Anyway, this is an answer to a prompt from the [nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) lists for a Zane/Daisy fic with " _one character playing with the other's hair_." Hope you enjoy, hun!

Honestly, it had been one of the better weeks of his life. Not in the fact she was recovering from being shot. That part wasn't fun for her, he knew that much. But the fact they were _finally_ done dancing around the issue of them, of what they really were to each other, and had just decided to go for being more than friends and seeing wherever it went...that was good.

She'd more or less insisted he just stay with her. He'd spent one night in his own room and really? He'd hated it. Nothing had happened, not really, mostly because she wasn't up to much at first and he _was_ trying to take things at least a little slowly, but being able to be close was nice. Eventually, though, he knew Zoe was going to give her the A-OK to leave the house and he was going to have to get back to work on trying to get his business set up, without Stark's help this time, and so there was a lot to do.

But for now, at least, they could hide out a little bit longer.

She was moving around easier and had made it to the shower and soaked in the bath for a bit. She'd teased him about joining her for a shower and while he'd been tempted he'd just kissed her and promised he'd have lunch for them. So now they were sitting on her bed, the remnants of some of the leftover clam chowder Zoe had made the night before in bowls on the nightstand, and he was brushing her hair for her as one of the original series Star Trek movies played in the background.

"You're seriously going to braid my hair?" Daisy asked, sounding amused.

"Yup," he said. "You said you didn't think I could do it and do a good job, I'm going to prove you wrong." He pulled the brush through her hair again. "It would be easier if your hair was longer, though."

"It used to be long, but..." she said, shrugging slightly.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder by the strap of her tank top. "I think it's cute short," he said.

"Cute?" she scoffed.

"Sexy, then," he said, setting the brush on the bed. He studied her hair for a moment. "The good thing is it's all more or less the same length so I can do a pretty decent braid. It may not be the _prettiest_ braid, but it'll be decent." He began to gather her hair in his hands to start separating it out in strands.

"Your sisters, right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said. "My mom used to be tired a lot of the time, and even though I was a massive fuck-up I still tried to help when I could. I'd always be there to braid their hair and do the tea parties and play dress-up."

"Even with the princess dresses?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

"If they wanted me to," he said, starting to deftly braid the sections together. "Usually, I was Prince Zane of Fitzrovia, though. I'd put on my good suit and they'd get me flowers from the fake flowers in the vase in the living room and I'd come rescue them from dragons with a rose in my teeth."

Daisy was quiet for a moment. "You miss them, don't you?"

He nodded just slightly. "Yeah, I do. I mean, they never show my family on the show, so there isn't an episode I can watch and see my mom or my sisters. They just show me lying about my dad being an astronaut. And, yeah, it's good Zoe's here. After everything, I look at her more like a sister than anything else. But...it's not the same."

"It doesn't help Myka's gone," she said.

"To be honest, it'd have hurt more if it had been Claudia again," he said with a slight shrug. "When Claudia left in Lawrence, that hurt more. Myka was always closed off." He was quiet for a moment and his hands stopped moving. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring this up, if he _should_ , but he'd decided he wasn't going to keep things from her anymore. "You know how some people are showing up that people don't want? Like Zoe said Khan showed up, and how it looks like Molly's son's ex is here too?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"A large part of me kind of hopes Jo doesn't show up," he said quietly. "Especially if she's from when Zoe's from."

"But a part of you wants her here too," Daisy said quietly. 

"A little. More to get closure than anything else. To finally go 'I loved you, but you aren't here and I've moved on. I care about someone else now.'"

Daisy pulled away from him and then turned to look at him before leaning forward and putting her arms around him to hug him close. He hugged her back, shutting his eyes. "I don't want anyone I cared about coming here either," she said, her mouth near the crook of his neck. "I know I'm still trying to figure things out, and you might think I'd push you away, but I wouldn't. But I don't want to deal with them."

"I know," he said. He pulled his head back slightly and pressed a kiss in her hair. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's good you did," she said, pulling back to look at him. "We suck at talking about stuff like this. We have to get better at it, or else we're doomed and I don't want to be doomed. I don't want to lose you in my life. That'd...suck."

He chuckled at the choice of words a bit and nodded before leaning in to kiss her. "Yeah, that would suck," he said before pressing his lips against hers, letting her know he wasn't laughing at her. When she kissed him back, he knew she knew he hadn't been laughing at her, and after a few moments, their earlier activity was forgotten as she pressed him backward onto the bed to kiss him a little more eagerly. He had the feeling their relationship was probably going to become a bit more serious rather quickly, whether they intended for it to that quickly or not, but he just hoped it didn't turn around and bite them in the ass in the end.


End file.
